


Where’s the Detergent?

by CantstopTwInKLinG



Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, House Cleaning, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantstopTwInKLinG/pseuds/CantstopTwInKLinG
Summary: Just Levi being a clean freak and helping Erwin clean his apartment. Modern day AU
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056143
Kudos: 17





	Where’s the Detergent?

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, and any clash in name or incidents are completely coincidental. This is purely fictional, enjoy!

It has been a few weeks since Erwin has cleaned his apartment. He had been caught up with work, a tonne of business meetings and just the this and thats.

Erwin sighed and looked at the time.

_2.03 AM_

Heading to the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee, Erwin realised that he had no cups left. The dishes were scattered in the sink and all his cups has been used. There were a bunch of junk in the rubbish bin and it was stinking like he had a rotten body in his house.

"Ugh, this won't do. I'll hire a cleaner to clean this shit hole tomorrow," he mumbled to himself and went back to his work desk.

Going onto humanitysbestcleaners.com Erwin scrolled through the profiles of different cleaners, looking at their experiences and skills.

Suddenly, a man who looked like he was in his early teens popped up onto the screen.

"Hm, is he even of legal age to work?" Erwin questioned and clicked into the cleaner's profle.

_**Name: Levi Ackerman** _

_**Age: 31** _

_**Experience: award-winning cleaner of the 20XX, 20XX, 20XX and 20XX cleaning awards for 4 years straight; 8 years of work experience** _

_**Attitude: a little stinky but he'll make your house clean** _

"Wow, he's around the same age as me," Erwin thought, surprised at how young he looked.

Erwin thought that Levi was the best candidate to clean his house, given his experience and good looks–

Anyway, it was a lucky day for Erwin, as Levi was currently free and he was able to book a cleaning session.

After handling all the payment and admin matters, Erwin quickly finished up and decided to finally go to bed.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Aggressive knocking was heard at the door which woke Erwin up from his peaceful sleep.

"Who the he–" Erwin grumbled but soon realised that Levi was coming here to clean his house today.

He quickly got up and wore a grey sweater and some black sweatpants as he usually sleeps naked and it wouldn't be nice for his cleaner to see him naked on his first session.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

More aggressive knocks were heard and Erwin quickly rushed to the door, in fear that the next thing would be Levi kicking open his door.

"Hi, you must be Levi–" Erwin opened the door but to his surprise, no one was there.

He looked around the hallway but still couldn't see a shadow.

"Hmm, I was pretty sure I heard knocking earlier, maybe it was just hallucinating from to much work," Erwin was going to shut the door before he felt a punch towards his gut.

"OW!" Erwin shouted and clutched his abs.

In a bent position, he was finally able to see the short angry man that stood in front of him, glaring at him furiously.

"I'm right here, you idiot," Levi spoke harshly and pushed Erwin aside, stepping into the room.

"What the heck, what did you do to make this room smell so bad? Did you shit in the sink or something," Levi said and started putting on a cleaning apron and cleaning gloves from the cleaning bag that he brought.

"You must be Levi, I believe. Thank you for being here, I need some help with my room," Erwin said embarrassly, taking a good look around his home which looked like a garbage dump.

Levi started by throwing junk into a large rubbish bag and sprayed some nice smelling spray or whatever you call it.

Afterwards, he moved onto the sink and started washing the dirty dishes.

"Wow... " Erwin stared at the man in front of him in awe.

Despite having a small figure, he sure was feisty and cleaned really well, very suitable for being a wife.

Erwin slapped himself for having such thoughts, but it only made him think about nastier things.

"Hey, where's the detergent? I'm going to do your laundry now," Levi asked.

"Oh, it's at the top shelf in the bathroom," Erwin said and continued to stare at Levi's face and body.

"You know you can just take a rest on the couch and not just stand there staring at me like an idiot, right?" Levi said and headed to the bathroom, leaving Erwin dumbfounded in the living room.

"Crap he found out," Erwin thought and lay down on the couch.

In the bathroom, the detergent was placed at the farthest back on top of a 1.9m tall shelf, and obviously, Levi being 1.6m, was having problems.

He tried to jump and reach the deterget but he could only touch it, unable to get it down.

"Ugh why does everything have to be so tall," he complained and crossed his arms.

Suddenly, he felt something large and warm on his back.

An arm reached out above him and took the detergent down with ease, handing it to Levi while still standing close to him.

"Figured you need some help," Erwin said and smirked.

"Idiot," Levi blushed and turned around to get away from Erwin, only ending up running into his chest and semi-hugging him.

"M-move," Levi stuttered as he became even more embarrassed, feeling the heat and thumping of Erwin's heart up-close.

"No, let's just stay like this for awhile," Erwin whispered and wrapped his arms around Levi.

"You feel small and nice, you fit in my arms perfectly," Erwin made Levi blush even harder.

After a few minutes of cheesy hugging, Erwin let go of Levi and Levi continued with his cleaning.

* * *

"Hey Levi, would you stay for dinner?" Erwin asked, wanting more of this interesting little man.

"I guess, I'm free this whole week," Levi said.

Then, Erwin started to prepare their dinner.

While eating, Levi taught Erwin cleaning tricks and reminded him that he needed to keep his apartment clean, or he would have cockroaches and rats crawling everywhere, which is abSoLUTELY GROSS.

"I don't think I'll do that," Erwin replied, earning a scowl from Levi.

"Hah? Why not? Work is not an excuse from not being hygenic,"

"Well, I'd like to see you more often," Erwin flirted with Levi, making Levi remember what happened in the morning.

"W-well you can always call me up when you need help, you have my number," Levi tried not to look at Erwin, he wouldn't be able to control his blush.

After that, Levi would come hangout in Erwin's apartment whenever he didn't have other customers calling him to clean their place.

He would help Erwin clean his place especially when Erwin was busy with work, sometimes even staying the night at his apartment, cuddling and doing the sexy because tHEY ARE ADULTS. (Please tell me if you would like to see some Erwin Levi action)

* * *

2 months later, Erwin confessed to Levi, asking him to be his boyfriend.

Of course, Levi accepted because it was obvious that they had mutual feelings, and Erwin needed someone to help him manage his life every once in awhile.

"I'm so glad I met you, Levi," Erwin said and kissed Levi on the forehead after they took a shower together.

"Same, glad you picked me to clean your house," Levi cuddled closer to Erwin.

"No, not my house. From now on, it's _our_ house,"

-The End-


End file.
